Le gage d'un pari stupide !
by Nanadu33980
Summary: Quand Zéro accepta le défi lancé par Yûki, il était loin de se douter du mauvais tour qu'elle et son père lui réservaient. Contraint et forcé d'endosser l'apparence d'une fille jusqu'à la fin de l'année, comment se relèvera-t-il de ce violent coup dans sa fierté et surtout que va-t-il lui arriver ?
1. Prologue

**Le gage d'un pari stupide**

_Salut tout le monde ! Me voilà avec ma première fiction sur Vampire Knight. Et oui comme on dit « Il y a une première fois à tout. ». Donc je vais faire comme d'habitude c'est à dire foncer dans le tas sans réfléchir ! Car je sais que si je réfléchis trop mon cerveau va faire « Game Over ! ». Bref je vais arrêter mon blabla ennuyeux et qui ne sert à rien. /!\ Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Hino Matsuri-sama ! Langage comment dire… -très- fleuri ! Et c'est du Yaoi ! /!\ Je dédie cette fiction à ma nee-san ! Sur ce bonne lecture et on se revoit en bas !_

* * *

**Prologue**

Il faisait froid en ce début de janvier plus froid que d'habitude en tout cas. Car la neige recouvrait déjà toute l'académie Cross et ses alentours de son beau manteau blanc. Les élèves de la Day Class s'émerveillaient devant ce spectacle magnifique. Tous ? Non, un jeune homme aux cheveux argentés ne regardait pas la neige tombée car il s'en foutait et il avait autre chose à faire. Comme par exemple, gagner le pari qu'il avait fait avec sa petite sœur Yûki. En quoi le pari consistait ? C'est très simple, le premier à toucher l'autre avec une boule de neige, serait le gagnant et donnerait au perdant un gage que celui-ci ne pouvait pas refuser sous peine de déblayer la neige qui était sur les chemins.

L'argenté sortit pour voir si son idiote de sœur n'était pas dehors, il regarda partout, quand il entendit prononcer son prénom le jeune homme se retourna et reçu une boule de neige en pleine figure, puis il entendit la personne qui avait osé lui faire ça partir dans un fou rire. Quand l'argenté se releva, il vit alors sa sœur littéralement pilé en deux et pleurer tellement elle rigolait. Quand la jeune fille croisa le regard noir de son frère, elle se calma aussitôt et s'exclama avec sa voie de crécelle « J'ai gagné Zéro ! Donc t'as un gage ! » Le susnommé se maudit intérieurement d'avoir accepté ce pari à la con. Il avait pensé qu'avec son habilité à tirer des balles avec son Bloody Rose, il pouvait facilement gagner, mais il avait oublié que Yûki était imbattable aux batailles de boules de neige.

Sa jeune sœur lui demanda de la suivre, ce qu'il fit en marmonna des insultes tout le long du chemin. Yûki s'arrêta devant une des nombreuses portes de l'académie et frappa. Ils entendirent alors un « Entrez ! ». Ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce, qui n'était autre que le bureau du directeur Cross. Quand celui-ci les vit, il se demanda ce qu'il y avait et surtout pourquoi sa petite Yûki avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreillec alors que son petit Zéro était en train de marmonner quelque chose dans sa barbe -inexistante-. La jeune fille pris la parole avec sa voie très énervante -pour tout le monde sauf pour le directeur- « Pa' ! J'ai gagné un pari contre Zéro et j'ai besoin de ton aide pour trouver son gage ! ». À ses paroles le visage de Zéro se décomposa. Le pauvre, il allait souffrir si son père adoptif était l'auteur de son gage. Par l'Enfer ! Qu'a-t-il fait pour subir ça. Il va en prendre pour son grade avec ses deux-là sur le dos. « Zéro ! Va faire le rituel de la Lune et ensuite revient ici ! » Dit -cria- le directeur. L'argenté ne se le fera pas dire deux fois, il se rua vers la porte et quitta la pièce à la vitesse de la lumière, car il ne voulait surtout pas entendre les deux Cross mettre au point son gage.

Le jeune homme prit sa place en tant que chargé de discipline, il repoussa les fans girls en chaleur avec un regard à vous glacer le sang. Puis les deux grandes portes en bois s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer les sublimes élèves de la Night Class. À peine les beaux garçons et les jolies filles de la Night Class dehors, les élèves de la Day Class se mirent à crier, brisant les tympans du pauvre chargé de discipline qui dût lancer des regards qui tueraient un mort pour calmer tout le monde. À quoi sert tout ce cirque ? Simplement à ce que les humains ne se blessent pas en présence de la Night Class. Pourquoi ? Parce que les élèves qui la composent sont des vampires qui savent -heureusement pour les humains- se contrôler. Mais comme on dit « Il ne faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties ». Donc par précaution le directeur Cross et le président de la Night Class Kaname Kuran ont décidé qu'il y aurait deux élèves qui devront surveiller la Day Class pendant le rituel de la Lune, pour qu'il n'y ait pas de casse. C'est donc pour ça que Zéro Kiryu et Yûki Cross furent désignés chargés de discipline par leur père et Kaname Kuran. Une fois les beaux vampires rentrés en classe, la Day Class retourna dans son dortoir. Quant à Zéro, il dût retourner voir son cher père et sa chère sœur pour qu'ils lui donnent son gage. Arrivé devant la porte du bureau du directeur, le jeune homme frappa et attendit qu'on l'autorise à rentrer. Il n'attendit pas longtemps et entra en refermant la porte derrière lui, puis il s'avança vers le bureau de son père. Ce dernier le regardait avec un air amusé, quant à Yûki, elle était assise sur l'une des deux chaises en face du bureau. Le directeur invita son fils à s'asseoir à côté de sa fille, puis il commença à parler « Bien ! Mon Zéro...

-Je ne suis pas « ton » Zéro. Coupa froidement l'argenté.

-Méchant ! S'exclama le directeur.

-Oui, Oui. Continu. Dit d'un ton las le « méchant ».

-Zéro ! Ton gage est de te déguiser en fille jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire ! » S'empressa de dire -crier- Yûki. À ses mots le visage de Zéro devient encore plus blanc que d'habitude. Il avait dû mal comprendre. Lui le grand Kiryu Zéro doit se déguiser en fille jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire ? C'était impossible ! Il ne pouvait et ne voulait pas faire ça. Imaginez qu'il fasse une gaffe ! Adieu sa crédibilité -aux yeux des vampire- et sa réputation de prince des glaces ! En plus s'il faisait une bourde Kuran pourrait encore plus se foutre de sa gueule que d'habitude et ça c'était tout bonnement hors de question ! Mais il n'avait pas le choix, car déblayer les chemins ce n'était pas son fort. Ce fut en ravalant sa fierté que l'argenté accepta le gage. À peine avait-il dit ses mots que les deux Cross l'amenèrent dans une autre pièce. Celle-ci était de petite taille, sur les murs blancs, des étagères remplient de vêtement et au centre une sorte d'atelier de coiffure et d'esthétique. Zéro fut amené à l'atelier et assis sur une chaise, il vit Yûki mettre un seau par terre et en prendre un autre remplis d'eau. Le directeur avait mis à l'argenté une blouse noire pour ne pas tacher ses vêtement, puis il prit une lime à oncle et commença à travailler sur les mains fines et douces du jeune homme.

Après 4 heures de travail acharné, Zéro était devenu une jeune fille aux cheveux argentés un peu ondulés qui lui arrivaient au bas du dos, ses yeux améthyste étaient soulignés par un trait au crayon noir, ses joues était légèrement rosies à cause du fard à joues que le directeur lui avait mis, ses lèvres étaient aussi rosies par le rouge à lèvres rose pâle, ses ongles eux avait été limés puis vernis en violet claire, il avait du coton dans un soutient gorge pour lui donner de la poitrine -il devait faire facilement un 95 C- et il portait l'uniforme féminin de son établissement. Les deux Cross étaient sur le cul -au sens propre comme au sens figurer-. Zéro en fille était super canon, son corps fin et très légèrement musclé était mis en valeur par l'uniforme noir, ses jambes fines et élancées n'était pas entièrement recouvertes par les dim up noirs et la jupe courte, ce qui laissait voir la peau blanche entre les deux vêtements. Après avoir fait mille et un compliments à Zéro et avoir eu comme réponse que des regards noirs qui leur promettaient les pires souffrances, et après avoir choisis le nouveau nom de Zéro, ils allèrent tous les 3 se coucher car le lendemain serait une long journée.

* * *

_Alors comment vous trouvez ce petit prologue ? Bien, moyen ou nul à chier des bulles de savon ? J'espère que ce prologue vous a plu ! Je vais écrire la suite le plus vite possible !_

_Bureau de l'auteur :_

_Moi : Ah ! J'ai écrit ça en une soirée ?!_

_Zéro *regard de la mort qui tue* : Nath. Je peux savoir POURQUOI tu me fais ça ?_

_Moi : Mais parce que c'est marrant enfin pour moi !_

_Zéro : Alors ça ne te gêne pas si je ne veux plus d'autres coups comme celui-là._

_Moi : Tu entends quoi par « comme celui-là » ?_

_Zéro : *soupire* Pas d'autres transformations._

_Moi : Ouf ! Si tu veux ! J'ai cru que tu allais m'interdire de te mettre avec Kaname._

_Zéro : NANI ?!_

_Moi : Oups *sans va en courant*_

_Zéro : NATHALIE ! *se met à courir à près l'auteur déjà loin devant*_

_Un petit commentaire positif ou négatif__, constructif ou non, me fait toujours plaisir et je prends les commentaires toujours très au sérieux même si j__'oublie souvent -tout le temps- de répondre ! Enfin bref merci d'avoir lu et sur ce au prochain chapitre ! _


	2. Chapter 1

_Coucou mina-san ! Comment vous allez ? J'espère que vous êtes en pleine forme car me revoilà avec cette fois-ci le chapitre 1 de cette fiction bizarre ? Oui, non, peut être XD. Bref dans le chapitre que vous allez lire vous verrez Zéro comme vous l'avez jamais vu ! C'est à dire sociable ! Eh oui, notre petit hunter est prêt à tout pour protéger son identité ! Bref j'arrête de blablater ! /!\ Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Hino Matsuri-sama ! Langage très fleuri ! Et c'est du Yaoi ! /!\ Cette fiction est toujours dédiée à ma nee-san. Sur ce bonne lecture et on se revoit en bas._

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

**La cousine de Zéro !**

**Une rencontre explosive !**

Le lendemain de sa transformation, Zéro regarda son reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain de sa nouvelle chambre. Le directeur avait décrété qu'il devait en changer pour que ça fasse « plus vrai » . Il l'avait mis à côté de celle de Yûki. Et justement, en parlant du loup… Yûki arriva dans la nouvelle chambre de son frère avec la grâce d'un éléphant. La jeune fille le regarda de la tête au pied pour voir s'il n'avait rien oublié. Quand elle fit le tour, elle vit qu'il avait toujours son Bloody Rose dans sa jupe, sous sa veste. Yûki dit alors à son frère « Pa' t'as dit de continuer ton travail de chargé de discipline ?

-Non, non. Je porte mon arme juste au cas où qu'une bande de level E vient me violer. Répondit ironiquement Zéro.

-C'est vrai ! S'exclama Yûki.

-Mais non, c'est pas vrai. Je disais ça pour te faire taire. Dit l'argenté blasé.

-Ah ok ! Donc tu continues ton boulot de chargé de discipline ? Redemanda l'idiote.

-Oui. » Soupira le jeune homme. Après avoir dit une dernière fois à Zéro que s'il voulait que personne ne découvre qui il était, il allait devoir avoir une personnalité opposée à la sienne. Ils partirent tous les deux en classe.

Arrivé devant la salle de cours, Zéro pensa à une chose très embarrassante pour se faire rougir et entra. Le professeur lui demanda de se présenter et le jeune homme prit une voie féminine avant de prendre la parole : « Je m'appelle Miku Kiryu, je suis la cousine de Zéro et j'habitais Tokyo avant de venir ici. » Il fit un beau sourire à l'ensemble de ses camarades et alla s'asseoir sous l'émerveillement des garçons et la jalousie des filles. Les cours de la matinée passèrent très vite, et se fut rapidement l'heure du déjeuner. Zéro cru qu'il allait manger tout seul comme d'habitude mais il fut invité par le groupe d'amies de Yûki. Les discutions allèrent de bon train, quand Yûki lança le sujet qui mettait toujours Zéro en colère : les beaux garçons de la Night Class. Zéro était en train de boire quand elles commencèrent à parler de ces « sangsues ». Le pauvre recracha la gorgée qu'il venait de boire et les regarda avec de grands yeux. Une des filles dit alors : « C'est vrai que Miku ne les a pas vu !

-Oh elle va les voire se soir ! S'exclama Yûki.

-T'as raison ! Mais au faite, qui va remplacer Zéro ? Vu qu'il est parti en voyage je ne sais où.

-C'est Miku ! Puisqu'elle est sa cousine ! Répondit Yûki.

-C'est vrai ? » Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers l'argenté qui ne savait plus quoi dire, ni où se mettre pour cacher son embarra. Par moment -tout le temps- Yûki le mettait dans des situations très compliquées. Il rougit et fit un jolie sourire en disant « Oui, je le remplace tout le long de son voyage. » Les garçons hurlèrent qu'encore une jolie fille allait tomber sous le charme des mecs de la Night Class et les filles crièrent que c'était parfait. Le pauvre Zéro eut les tympans percés par tous ces hurlements. Il profita donc que les garçons et les filles de la classe de jour se disputent pour aller voir sa jument préférée, White Lily. Il mit trois minutes pour arriver aux enclos. Une fois seul, il soupira un grand coup, comment faisaient les acteurs pour jouer un rôle pendant des mois et des mois pour un film ? Il était sûr qu'il y en avait qui mourraient après la fin du tournage. Il alla vers l'enclos de White Lily et vit qu'elle le regardait avec curiosité. L'argenté approcha sa main de la jument, celle-ci alla s'y frotter. Zéro s'apprêtait à parler en ouvrant la porte de l'enclos, quand une voix grave s'éleva « Je peux savoir qui tu es ? » Zéro reconnut cette voix, il se retourna faisant voler ses longs cheveux argentés, vit avec horreur Kaname Kuran en train de le dévisager. Le président de la Night Class était éblouit par la beauté de cette inconnue. Celle-ci faisait tourner son cerveau à plein régime, l'argenté avait le choix entre deux options : la première, partir de l'endroit en courant mais Kuran le rattraperait en une fraction de seconde grâce à sa vitesse vampirique. La deuxième, jouer la comédie. Zéro prit la seconde option et dit avec une voix féminine et les joues rougies par la honte « Je suis Miku Kiryu, la cousine de Zéro. » Là, le vampire était sur le cul -au sens figurer- il ne l'avait pas vu venir celle-là. Alors comme ça le prince des glaces avait une cousine ? Elle lui ressemblait énormément. Les deux seules différences étaient qu'elle avait les cheveux plus longs et une forte poitrine c'est tout, sinon ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau. Kaname regarda à nouveau la jeune femme devant lui, il se demandait si elle avait le même caractère que lui. C'est-à-dire un caractère bien trempé. Mais d'après ce qu'il voyait, la jeune femme semblait mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression qu'elle voulait cacher quelque chose. Il fit un pas vers elle et aussitôt elle dégaina une arme qui ressemblait au Bloody Rose, de son cousin. Alors comme ça elle était aussi une hunter. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du Sang Pur, il dit alors « Du calme je ne vais pas te sauter dessus.

-Je sais, mais je me méfie des gens que mon cousin déteste. » Dit Zéro avec toujours sa voie de fille mais plus froide cette fois. Il détestait Kuran, et les autres sangsues de la Night Class. Le sourire de Kaname s'agrandit, ils se ressemblaient vraiment mais il préférait la version masculine, car elle avait beaucoup plus de mordant, de répondant et de froideur. Il voulait voir si la demoiselle était plus facile à séduire que son cousin -super- sexy. « À ce que j'entends, tu sais que la Night Class est composée de vampires. Dit le président avec un sourire charmeur.

-Oui. Je prends la place de mon cousin le temps de sa mission. » Expliqua Zéro les joues rouges tomate, le canon du Bloody Rose toujours pointé sur le Sang Pur. Pourquoi Kuran avait se PUTAIN de sourire charmeur, celui qu'il adressait à Yûki. Vivement qu'il retrouve son apparence d'origine car il ne voulait pas être sur le tableau de chasse du prince des vampires. L'argenté rangea son arme et tourna les talons pour partir quand le brun repris la parole. « C'est bizarre, d'habitude White Lily ne s'approche pas des inconnus. » Oh merde ! Fut la seule pensée de Zéro. Il avait oublié que la jument était agressive avec les inconnus. Mais quel con ! Il va se faire griller dès le premier jour et en PLUS par Kuran ! Kaname regarda la jeune femme qui s'était arrêtée, puis il sentit son odeur. Une odeur de fruit de la passion et de grenade. C'était une odeur agréable, mais il préférait celle de Zéro. L'odeur du jeune homme était douce, enivrante et lui donnait envie de le violer sans plus de cérémonie. Heureusement pour le hunter, le Sang Pur savait se contrôler et il y avait toujours plusieurs personnes autour, donc forcément, les odeurs se mélangeaient et il sentait à peine celle de l'argenté. Après quelques minutes de silence, Zéro décida qu'il était temps pour lui d'aller rejoindre sa classe, ce qu'il fit sans regarder derrière lui. Le vampire resta dans l'enclos encore quelques secondes avant de retourner dans sa chambre.

* * *

_Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Merci pour les reviews ! Ça me fait plaisir ! Ce chapitre est vraiment bizarre mais surtout ce sera le plus soft de la fiction ensuite ce sera sadique à volonté ! Alors si vous aussi vous voulez torturer notre petit hunter n'hésitez pas à me les dire, je me ferai un plaisir de les mettre *sourire sadique* ! Je posterai un chapitre par mois pour cette fiction ! Bon c'est du n'importe quoi ce chapitre donc je vous promets que le suivant sera bien mieux !_

_Bureau de l'auteur :_

_Moi : MAIS C'EST DE LA MERDE CE QUE J'AI ECRIS !_

_Zéro : Arrête de hurler Nath c'est pas si catastrophique._

_Moi : Mais Kaname et toi vous êtes complètement OC *pose la tête sur son bureau et déprime*_

_Zéro : Arrête de te lamenter ! Debout et motivée !_

_Moi : Non pas envie._

_Zéro : *aura meurtrière* Crois-tu que je te laisse le choix ?_

_Moi : Oui, car sinon je te transforme en fan girl hystérique de Kaname. *sourire sadique*_

_Zéro : J'ai rien dit !_

_Moi : MOIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Je gagne toujours à ce jeu-là !_

_Je prends toute les critiques ! Sur ce au prochain chapitre ! _


End file.
